Encounters on a Faraway Planet
by Roeskva
Summary: An unexpected meeting brings promises of a great opportunity, but perhaps all is not as good as it seems. No pairings. SG-1 on a mission with Martouf Lantash. Lots of inspiration from Star Trek episodes ;)
1. A New Goa'uld

TITLE: Encounters on a Faraway Planet  
RATING: PG-13  
CHARACTERS: O'Neill, Daniel, Teal'c, Sam, Martouf|Lantash, others  
CATEGORY: Drama? Humour? Crack? Parody? Not sure, actually, but it's pretty much a rip-off of the idea in Star Trek: TNG Encounter at Farpoint. Some inspiration from other Star Trek episodes as well (TOS, mainly).  
SUMMARY: An unexpected meeting brings promises of a great opportunity, but perhaps all is not as good as it seems.  
PAIRINGS: None  
NOTES: The Denebians are inspired by the Halkans (Star Trek: Mirror, Mirror), though the Denebians are a race of telepaths and empaths who does not use spoken words except with offworlders (which is why only those who have previous experience with offworlders speak more or less normally)

Written for reverse SG-1 Big Bang

PROMPT: I picked this great piece of fanart by carlyn7865: ww w . tokra . d k /stories/Roeskva/Encounters/ReverseSG-1 . jpg

and wrote down the words that came to mind while looking at it, which were:

Teal'c: kel'no'reem, candles, fire, staff weapon, Jaffa

Daniel: archaeologist, hieroglyphs, study, action

O'Neill: sun glasses, death glider, zat'nik'tel, space

Sam: scientist, study, soldier, dhd

I then wrote the story inspired by (some of) these words ;)

* * *

1\. A New Goa'uld

"So, as you can see, we definitely should check it out!" Daniel argued.

"Remind me again - where did we get this intel from?" O'Neill asked, a little suspiciously.

"SG-7 brought it back from P3X-321," Sam said. "It's the most distant planet we've gone through so far - with the exception of when you went to another Galaxy, Colonel."

"Right," O'Neill said, with a bored expression.

Daniel nodded. "A couple of the locals were trading with the people of Deneb IV and got an unpleasant surprise when the world had been taken over by this Goa'uld, Zorn."

"Why haven't we heard about him before?" Hammond asked.

"There are many minor Goa'uld. It is not unusual," Teal'c said.

"He's probably taken advantage of the upheaval caused by us and the Tok'ra," Sam suggested. "Sokar is gone, for instance."

Teal'c nodded. "In fact, I believe the planet in question is located within Sokar's former domain."

"All right, so we've got a newcomer who's hoping to make a name for himself. How dangerous can he be?" O'Neill asked.

"Um, according to these reports, he's taken over the planet and proclaimed himself Lord. If he's anything like most Goa'uld, he could be working the locals to death!" Daniel pointed out.

"I meant, how dangerous _military_ wise. I'm aware he's a nasty villain, just like _all_ Goa'uld," O'Neill rolled his eyes.

"Likely he has little power for now, but that could easily change," Teal'c said.

O'Neill nodded tiredly. "I do agree. We should probably check it out."

"I concur. You have a go, people," Hammond said.

* * *

"Typical green world with green forest. Yawn," O'Neill observed when they were all through the Stargate.

"The _suns_ are a little different, though," Sam remarked as they began to follow the path that lead from the Stargate towards a forest.

They all looked up.

"Wow, one of the suns are pink, and the other looks almost green!" Daniel exclaimed. "I wonder how come the light is about as it is on Earth, then?"

"Probably the light from the two suns are scattered in such a way that they together give a light like that on Earth," Sam suggested. "I'm really looking forward to seeing how it looks when only one of them are in the sky!"

O'Neill shrugged. "They're both high in the sky right now, so that may be hours away." He looked around. "Seems peaceful enough here. No Jaffa guards."

"Or it could be even longer before only one is in the sky for any extended period of time. They may follow each other closely and rise and set about the same time right now - but may get out of sync during part of the year," Sam mused.

O'Neill snorted. "I don't intend to stay for that long. Let's continue. The nearest town should be just over one click away, if we go along the path that cross through the outskirts of the forest."

"No, I meant we should set up a research station," Sam argued.

"Suggest it to Hammond when we get back - now let's _move_!" O'Neill ordered.

They continued on, following the track through the nearby forest. Everything seemed peaceful and the birds were singing. They began to relax and strolled slowly ahead, enjoying the warmth.

"This is nice - especially after the last mission," Daniel observed.

"Yes, but I guess it's only to be expected we'll sometimes end up during the winter season like we did there," O'Neill said. "I actually wonder why it isn't more common."

"Chulak is quite cold during the winter," Teal'c reminded them. "But it _is_ an abnormality compared to most worlds I have visited."

"It's reasonable to assume the Goa'uld prefer a climate that's a warm temperate, don't you think? When they were on Earth, most of them lived in places like southern Italy, along the North African coast, Mesoamerica, or southern China," Sam said.

"Well, that's also the places that held much of the civilization at the times the Goa'uld were there, so that could be the reason too." Daniel shrugged.

Sam nodded, conceding.

"The Stargate just activated! Teal'c warned, catching the now faint sound.

They all tensed, and withdrew to behind some bushes, waiting to see if someone would come. If it was enemies it would be safer to let them pass first instead of being caught from behind when they got to the town. After all, there would almost certainly be guards near the Goa'uld's palace.

"Jaffa, or what do you think, Teal'c?" O'Neill asked, when they had waited for a few minutes.

"I do not hear anyone approach at all, so that is doubtful," he answered, keeping his voice down.

"Okay, let's wait a little longer," O'Neill decided.

It was several more minutes before a single figure appeared around a bend in the path and could be seen from where SG-1 was hiding.

Seconds later, the person froze and stared directly at the bushes behind which they were hiding.

"Martouf!" Sam said in a low voice.

O'Neill stepped out from behind the bushes and looked at the Tok'ra. "How did you detect us? I was _sure_ we couldn't be seen."

"I sensed the energy signature from Teal'c's symbiote," Martouf said. He bowed his head to O'Neill and the three other members of SG-1 who had now stepped out too. "Hello O'Neill. Samantha. Doctor Jackson, and Teal'c."

Sam smiled at him. "Hello, Martouf."

"What are you doing here?" Daniel wondered.

"I am examining the validity of certain rumours which have reached the Tok'ra," Martouf said, putting down a bag he was carrying.

"Might those rumours have something to do with the rise of a new, secretive Goa'uld?" O'Neill said.

Martouf raised an eyebrow, then nodded. "You are here for the same reason, of course. Yes, indeed, that is why I am here. Might I ask, what have you heard?"

"Only that there's a new Goa'uld in town and that he's hiding here on this rock." O'Neill shrugged.

Martouf seemed to ponder what was said a few times, then nodded. "That is the information we got as well. From some people that used to trade with this world."

"You haven't been here before?" Sam asked.

He shook his head. "No, but there are a many worlds the Tok'ra do not regularly visit. This planet - Deneb IV - belonged to Sokar before apparently being taken over by a Goa'uld named Zorn."

"We got the exact same info - also from some people who used to trade with the Denebians," Sam told him.

"Yes, it sounds that way," Martouf hesitated, frowning. "It makes sense, I suppose."

O'Neill grinned. "You're bothered by the fact that _we_ got the same info as you did?"

"No, that was not my concern. I was merely surprised that you had received the exact same information at the same time - seemingly from the same people."

"Yes. I guess that _does_ sound a little strange," O'Neill said, immediately getting worried there might be a trap.

"It also puzzled me that there were no guards at the chaapa'ai, but that is not always so, and this too may mean nothing," Martouf added.

"We've been to many planets where the Stargate isn't guarded, so why would you even expect that?" Daniel wondered.

"It is true that many Goa'uld do not guard the gates of the majority of their worlds, but most guard that of their homeworld," Martouf pointed out.

"So, what do you think? Is this some sort of deception?" O'Neill asked.

Martouf thought about it for a little while, discussing it with Lantash as well. "Not necessarily," he said finally. "If this really is a new Goa'uld, he may not have the troops yet to guard the chaapa'ai. Still, we should be careful when we approach the town. There likely will be some guards."

"Agreed." O'Neill nodded. He looked at the bag Martouf had just picked back up. "What's that?"

"I am pretending to be a trader, selling medicinal herbs. We were informed that it was something the locals were in need of."

"Okay. Well, let's get going," O'Neill said. "Time to find out what this Goa'uld is up to - or if he's even here."

"If I may, it is often not a good idea to carry weapons openly on a Goa'uld world," Martouf said. "Any Jaffa guards you meet may decide you are a potential threat, and if nothing else, it makes you stand out. Particularly with Tau'ri weapons such as those. In addition, Teal'c may get in trouble showing himself as a Jaffa from a rival Goa'uld."

"You don't have to walk with us if you don't want to! I am _not_ walking into a possible trap without a weapon!" O'Neill insisted. He pulled a knitted hat out of one of his pant pockets. "But I guess you'd better put this on." He threw it at Teal'c who accepted it and put it on.

"Sir, he may be right," Sam said.

"It is not the way of the Jaffa, but I concur. This may be a situation where discretion is prudent," Teal'c suggested.

"I agree, Jack," Daniel said.

"What is this? A democracy?" O'Neill asked sourly. "All right, we hide the MP5s, but not until we're almost at the town - and at the _first_ sign of trouble we're fetching them." He shook his head. "So help me God, I promise I will make you all regret it if we're caught because we couldn't defend ourselves!"


	2. A Strange Encounter in the Forest

2\. A Strange Encounter in the Forest

They had just turned a corner of the winding road through the forest, when they almost ran into a man that stood before them, wearing bright red, billowing robes. On his head was a tall black hat, and around his neck was a large necklace. He looked at them with a combination of disdain and arrogance.

"Watch where you walk, _mortals_!" he scoffed, and brushed off some imaginary dust from his robe.

"Mortals?" O'Neill repeated. "Is that a Goa'uld?"

"No, he is no Goa'uld," Martouf told him.

The man in the red robes scoffed again. "Goa'uld! Human! Tok'ra! Jaffa! Is that all you can think about?" He shook his head. "Such petty differences - why do you mortals always insist on focusing on the truly insignificant things?"

"So who are you?" Sam asked.

"Or what..." Daniel added.

"I am Q!" He smiled proudly.

"Queue? What a ridiculous name!" O'Neill snorted.

"Human - I am here on behalf of the Q continuum, to judge you ridiculous, savage child races." He let his gaze slide over them. "Humans, Jaffa, Tok'ra. What are you _doing_ out here in the Galaxy? Clearly you are all much too young and inexperienced, and we have all seen where it leads. You are developing _so_ slowly. _Constantly_ quibbling about insignigicant matters. No more! Proceed with the mission - and we shall see!"

Suddenly, he was gone, with a flash.

"What on Earth _was_ that!" O'Neill exclaimed.

"Most likely he was using some sort of technology to confuse us," Martouf suggested.

Sam nodded and spoke slowly. "Yes, I suppose... that much be the explanation."

"Or maybe he's a being like Oma Desala?" Daniel suggested.

"I concur with what Daniel Jackson said," Teal'c said.

"Do you think he's dangerous? He did talk about judging us - and he was dressed in clothing reminiscent of grand inquisitors," Daniel pointed out.

"I have no idea who or what he is. Let's get on with the mission, but keep an eye out for anything strange," O'Neill decided.

* * *

"What an _interesting_ building style!" Daniel said, fascinated, as they reached the top of a hill just outside the forest and could see the nearby town.

"You can say _that_ again!" Sam exclaimed, staring at the many brightly coloured half-spheres - large and small - that made up the town. Some of them were just a half-sphere, while others had smaller half-spheres on them, as small towers, perhaps.

"Indeed. It is not a building-style resembling any I have seen before. I wonder which culture this Goa'uld follows," Teal'c said.

O'Neill turned to Martouf. "Any ideas?"

He shook his head. "No, it is not a type of building or colouration I have ever seen before. Presumably it has nothing to do with the Goa'uld who has chosen this world as his base, but is how the local population has lived before."

O'Neill nodded. "Right. Okay - let's continue."

They had not walked far before they saw the first of the inhabitants of the planet.

"Um, Martouf?" O'Neill said. "Did the Tok'ra have _any_ knowledge of this world. At _all_?"

"No. Fascinating. Most planets have human inhabitants. _This_ species I have never even heard of," Martouf said, sounding puzzled.

"Nor have I," Teal'c told them.

The locals had clearly spotted them, and some of them were now walking towards them. While they were largely humanoid - or at least bipedal - it was clear they were not human. They had a luxurious fur that covered their entire bodies, and a face with a snout that more than anything made them look like hyenas. They stood about the same height as an average human. The smaller ones were a more turquoise blue, while the larger ones where a strong azure blue. There was no way to tell if it was a difference due to gender, or age.

"Greetings, visitors!" one of the azure-furred beings said, its speech halting, but the voice strangely melodic. It dipped its head quickly thrice. "We have not welcomed off-worlders since a moon back, and those left too soon. Tell us, what is your reason for visit?"

"Trading medicinal herbs," Martouf said, making a half-bow. "My name is Martouf."

"Welcome, Martouf. Such a trade is most agreeable. Most agreeable. Know, though, that we are no longer the same people. We now... belong to Lord Zorn." The being was clearly not pleased. It seemed to listen to something no one else could hear, then bowed. "This one has failed in her duties. You are honoured guests. May this one take you to our wisest ones?"

"I'm Colonel O'Neill. That's Major Carter, Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c. What's your name?"

"This one may be referred to as Grizzt." She bowed again. "Welcome to you all. Please, will you see our wisest ones?"

"Sure, by all means. Take us to 'the wisest ones'," O'Neill said.

Grizzt lead the way, with several others of the locals following. SG-1 and Martouf|Lantash made up the end of the procession.

"It's strange that no one is talking, don't you think?" Daniel whispered to the others as they walked through the city, passing many people - some stopping to look, but most just going about their life.

"Maybe they are concerned about our presence. After all, a Goa'uld has just conquered their world," Sam suggested.

" _If_ there's a Goa'uld here. We haven't seen any indications of it," O'Neill reminded them.

"All of them are either blue or turquoise, with the blue ones being largest. The females, I think?" Daniel said. "The small ones, kids probably, have the same colourations. Well, except for that one." He nodded in the direction of a grey furred alien that looked at them from behind a building, its eyes wide. After a few moments it fled.

"Please, this way. In here," Grizzt said, indicating a clear-blue half-sphere structure, larger than any of the others.

They walked through silent, winding corridors, past several guards. The walls, floors, and ceiling were decorated with geometrical figures in muted colours - contrasting strongly with the bright colours on the outside of the buildings.

"You may wait in here," Grizzt said, indicating a room with deep blue walls, floor, and ceiling. "Soon you will be sent for. Until then... you are welcome to enjoy the... refreshments."

She left, together with the other Denebians who had followed her in there, and SG-1 and Martouf|Lantash were left alone in the waiting room.

The walls had an almost translucent feel, and light came from somewhere inside the walls and ceiling, but in a diffuse manner.

They all looked around at the sparsely furnished room. There were some mushroom-shaped chairs that looked to be made of white marble, and a low table of the same material. On the table were several bowls with various strange-looking fruits and berries, and some sort of baked goods were placed on trays. There was also a pitcher with a kind of coloured liquid and several glasses.

"Well, if we're waiting here for a while, we can just as well make ourselves comfortable." O'Neill grinned and walked over to the table. "And try out this stuff. I'm hungry."

"Are you sure that's safe to eat? It looks a bit, well, _weird_ ," Daniel said.

"I shall try it first. Lantash can neutralize any toxins that may be present in the food," Martouf suggested.

"I am probably immune to any poisons as well, though I cannot say if something is safe for others to eat or not," Teal'c added.

"Well, please, go ahead and try it." O'Neill eyed the nearest chair and sat down carefully, expecting it to be hard and uncomfortable, given the shape. "Wow!" He wriggled a little. "The top is soft!"

Sam pressed her hand down on the top of one of the chairs." Yes, it molds to you. Interesting material. It looks like stone, but it's not - or not all of it, at least."

"I have seen something similar on other worlds, but never in a place seemingly as... primitive as this one," Martouf said, picking up an blue fruit, shaped like a thick, very curved banana. He studied it for a few moments, then carefully peeled it. The fruit inside was a deep purple. He frowned at it, but took a small bite and chewed slowly.

"Well?" O'Neill asked. "How is it?"

"Surprisingly good. It has a fresh, not too sweet taste, somewhat resembling strawberries. Lantash says it is safe to eat for a non-blended human." He picked up one of the other fruits with greenish-yellow, slightly bumpy skin and took a bite from it. "This does not resemble anything I have tried before. It is somewhat tart, but good - as well as free of anything dangerous."

He slowly tested out the other fruits and berries, and since he found it all to be safe, the members of SG-1 decided to try it as well.

"Fruit juice?" Sam asked, pointing at the pitcher.

Martouf nodded affirmatively. "Yes, I believe a mixture of the blue curvy fruit and the small orange berries. It is safe."

"What about the cake?" O'Neill asked, picking up a piece of the baked goods from a tray.

Martouf shook his head. "It's not cake. It is some sort of ground meat, mixed with various spices. It's raw inside."

"Yikes!" O'Neill let go of it immediately.

"It is edible, but not to my taste either," Martouf agreed. He made a small smile. "Lantash wishes to add that he does not find it edible, though in truth it is not dangerous."

"Yeah, I think we'll leave it alone." O'Neill yawned and sat down again on one of the chairs. "I wonder how long we'll have to wait?"

"Um, there's something else. I realize this sounds weird, but..." Daniel began.

"What?" O'Neill asked.

"Has any of you, well, had the feeling that something was... touching your brain? Kind of a faint, almost-there sensation that someone is in your head with you?"

"Now you mention it, I've gotten that feeling too, but I just pushed it aside, thinking it was something to do with the strangeness of the place," Sam said.

"Do you think it could be that Q we met earlier?" Daniel wondered.

"No idea." O'Neill shrugged.

"Regardless, Lantash and I sense it as well," Martouf said.

"Indeed, you are correct!" a strong voice spoke from the doorway to the corridor. "This one, and her council of wisest, have been probing you to determine your trustworthiness."

"You have read our minds," Teal'c said, turning to look at a large, blue-furred Denebian.

"Yes. Apologies, but that is so. We would not have done this in the before-time, but after our new Lord arrived, we no longer know who can be trusted." She dipped her head quickly, three times, in what was apparently a greeting there. "I am called Rokhan."

"Then you know we're not Goa'uld. That we're not like them in any way," Daniel said.

"To us, there is very little difference in your minds. Yes, you are kinder. You do not want to rule us, but your minds _look_ similar."

"You can't mean Goa'uld and humans have the same minds!" O'Neill exclaimed.

"I will try to explain." She hesitated, clearly looking for words, perhaps pulling them from the minds of her visitors. Then she spoke, a little haltingly, but almost flawlessly, "Minds, consciousnesses, to us are... like swirls of colour. Opening for us, talking to us. Among our own kind, it is easy, _relaxing_. There is harmony. Not so... with otherworlders. To us, your kind has simple, closed minds. Almost always one colour, with little depth." She looked at Martouf. "You have two minds, connected. Between you, _harmony_. So rare in otherworlders."

"But you know he's the same species as the Goa'uld?" O'Neill said.

"Yes. Perhaps so. To us, you all look similar. Your _minds_ , also look similar. To each other. And to the Goa'uld." She looked at Teal'c. "You have a mind swirling near your own. The hatred from it is great. Like in the guards that came with the new Lord."

"It makes sense," Sam said. "The symbiotes have been in human hosts for so long. Many generations. It stands to reason their minds resemble those of a human a lot."

"Whatever. Listen, ma'am, you must believe me when I say that we're _not_ like the Goa'uld. We're here to help you - nothing else."

"You are here to learn about us. Learn about the new Lord," Rokhan observed. "Not to help us. It does not matter. You are not here to do us harm. Martouf, we will accept your medicinal herbs with gratitude. They will help. So many suffer." She hung her head.

"I can bring more herbs if it will help."

"We cannot be helped." She straightened. "It is our fate. Now you must go. This world is not safe for anyone."

"We're not leaving yet. We came here to learn something about Zorn, the Goa'uld. We only know he's here," O'Neill said.

"What is there to know? He came here. It _was_ our world. A peaceful world. Now it is his. We suffer."

"How do you suffer? What does he do?" Sam wondered. "Does he make you work for him?"

"Work? No. He takes our joy. Our _harmony_. So much worse."

"Has anyone been taken as slaves? Beaten?" Daniel asked.

"No.'

"That is most unusual," Martouf said.

"I agree," Teal'c added. "Zorn does not behave like a normal Goa'uld."

"We suffer. What can he do to us that is worse?" Rokhan said.

"Well, if you don't have anything more to tell us, then we'll say thanks for the food and leave, ma'am," O'Neill said. "Come on, guys."

"Wait - one more question," Daniel said.

Rokhan turned to Daniel. "No, this being you think of, Q. He has not been here. We do not... know him."


	3. Learning More About the Denebians

3\. Learning More About the Denebians

"So, what do you think?" O'Neill asked when they had left the council's building.

"It seems as if the Goa'uld of this world is very unusual," Teal'c said.

"Yeah, apparently he doesn't enslave the population, or otherwise do the normal, ah, Goa'uld-ish things," Daniel agreed.

"True, however, Rokhan kept repeating that her people was suffering. There may be something more we do not know," Martouf said.

"Well, for now I guess we take a walk around the place and keep an eye out for guards. See if we can learn anything," O'Neill decided. "Check out the palace."

"What do you think about them?" Daniel nodded in the direction of a group of Denebians that had neither blue nor turquoise fur, but grey, like the one they had seen when they just entered the town.

"Youths, maybe?" Sam suggested.

"They look to be of variable sizes and ages, so that is probably not the explanation," Martouf said.

"They're talking together. Sort of. _That's_ different," O'Neill said.

"Right. None of the others talk. Out loud, that is," Daniel said.

Martouf froze. " _Jaffa_!"

They all looked around for a place to hide, and dove behind some bushes that ringed a building.

The grey aliens chattered loudly and pointed, and the Jaffa walked directly to where SG-1 and Martouf|Lantash were hiding.

"Hey! Why did you do _that_ for?" O'Neill exclaimed, angrily, as one of the Jaffa grabbed him.

"Move, human!" The Jaffa gave him a push forward.

The other Jaffa had encircled the rest of their group, and all of them were captured in short time.

* * *

"Kneel before your god, human!" The Jaffa hit O'Neill in the back, making him fall to the ground.

Beside him, his friends and teammates were being forced to kneel as well.

"I see I have guests!" The Goa'uld grinned. "I am Lord Zorn, master of this world."

Martouf snorted. " _Plunderer_ and suppressor would be a more fitting title."

"Ah, I sense you are Tok'ra. Hiding behind your host, as you cowardly creatures so often do." Zorn shrugged. "You may think what you wish. I have neither enslaved this people, nor taken any minerals or other valuable resources from this world."

"What are you doing here, then? If you're so kind and friendly," O'Neill asked, sarcastically.

"You do not believe me." The Goa'uld shrugged and took a drink from a glass containing a pale green liquid. "What do I care! These beings here are not even humans, as low-life as _those_ are. These are even _lower_ than human slaves. I could do with them what I wanted - which I always could, to anyone of course, since I am a god." He grinned.

O'Neill rolled his eyes. "Whatever. We're leaving."

"Not so fast, human!" the Goa'uld ordered. " _Guards_!"

The Jaffa immediately stepped in front of SG-1 and Martouf|Lantash, blocking their way and activating their staff weapons at the same time.

"Okay, okay! _Relax_!" O'Neill said. "We can stay for a little longer if _that's_ what you want."

"Good. Colonel O'Neill of the Tau'ri." Zorn grinned. "Major Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson, _Teal'c_... and Lantash of the Tok'ra." He shrugged. "With host Martouf. I know your kind likes to acknowledge your 'clothes' - weird custom, but that is your own business."

"So you know us. Fine. What is it you want?" O'Neill asked, irritated.

The Goa'uld got a very pleased and mysterious look. "What do _I_ want? Let me ask you; would you not like to be able to read someone's mind?"

"Read someone's mind?" O'Neill raised an eyebrow. "Sure - then maybe I could tell what the _hell_ you're up to!"

"Here I offer you a great opportunity, and that is your response? You should be grateful!" Zorn exclaimed, angrily. "I have made a potion which enables you to see into the thoughts of your enemy! Or anyone, for that matter!"

"A great opportunity? What's the catch? I mean, there _must_ be something in it for you, or you'd never offer it to us," O'Neill said.

"I agree," Martouf said. "It is not to your advantage to give us this ability."

"Is that why you're here? To study the telepathic ability of the locals?" Sam asked.

"Of _course_ that is why I am here!" Zorn flashed his eyes in anger and annoyance. He visible pulled himself together. "How can you not understand? If I let you leave, you will inform your people and soon my secret is out! I am not yet in a position to take on my rivals, so I _cannot_ let you leave as my enemies!"

"Then the logical solution would be to kill us, would it not?" Teal'c asked.

"Which we wouldn't want!" O'Neill sent Teal'c a warning look.

"If I thought that was a solution I would do so immediately. However, I see from your minds that others would follow, and soon my secret lair would be exposed. No, that is not a solution." Zorn looked unhappy. He poured more of the pale green liquid in his glass and drank from it. "However, I also see in your minds that your leaders will be willing to keep my secret in return for telepathy."

"Possibly," O'Neill admitted slowly. "But they'd need proof."

"I am willing to let you - and the Tok'ra - test a sample of the drug," Zorn said.

"How do we know you won't just poison us?" O'Neill asked.

"Please, O'Neill, that would make no sense. Did I not just explain why I needed you alive, and cooperating?" Zorn said in a patronizing voice.

"It does seem likely that your government would be interested in this technology, O'Neill," Teal'c pointed out.

"Yeah, think about the opportunities for interrogating enemies without them being able to hold anything back," Sam said.

"Or the ability to listen in on random people - you would lose any semblance of privacy," Daniel warned.

"That would hardly be a problem, Doctor Jackson. The drug is expensive to make and works for a limited time," the Goa'uld said. "I am working on solving this problem, of course. I am a scientist, and thought my previous work has mostly been in mathematics, I find the opportunity to apply my skills to Chemistry exhilarating as well."

O'Neill mentally rolled his eyes and shrugged. "All right, whatever. So you're an egghead Goa'uld. Let me try the drug. If it's worth anything I'll take it back to my government and let them decide."

Martouf dipped his head, giving Lantash control.

Lantash spoke up, "I will do the same. After all, it is an excellent opportunity for our agents to learn about Goa'uld plans."

"See? We can help each other. You can spy on your enemies and I keep my secret base. I certainly do not mind if your actions mean fewer rivals that may come and try to take over my planet." Zorn turned to his first Prime who was standing beside him. "Bring more of the potion and two glasses."

* * *

"Well, does it work?" Daniel asked, curiously.

"Nope, don't think so," O'Neill said.

"It needs a short time to become effective. Give it some time," Zorn said. "Humans are always so impatient."

"What about you, Marty? Anything?" O'Neill asked.

"I am not Martouf," Lantash said. "But no, I do not believe there is any effect." He frowned. "Other than perhaps a slight sensation of distance from myself. As if my mind is floating."

O'Neill closed his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, I feel it too!"

"I assure you, Samantha, it is not dangerous," Lantash suddenly said.

"And I'm _not_ hallucinating!" O'Neill added.

"Um, I didn't say anything..." Sam said, confused.

"Of course you did!" O'Neill insisted.

"I assure you, she did not," Teal'c said.

"But that _was_ what I was thinking," Sam admitted.

"It is working!" O'Neill exclaimed, grinning.

"It would seem to be, yes," Lantash agreed.

"What am _I_ thinking?" Daniel asked.

"Whether or not this is a bad idea," O'Neill said.

" _That_ would be an easy guess!" Sam exclaimed.

"All right, _now_ then?" Daniel asked, grinning.

"I did _not_ steal one of your pens! I _may_ accidentally have borrowed it, but that's something else entirely!" O'Neill said, miffed.

Daniel grinned. "See? I _knew_ you'd react that way."

"But now we also know it works," Sam said.

"Satisfied?" Zorn asked.

"How long does it work?" Daniel asked.

"It will wear off in a few minutes at most, regrettably. You need a larger dose for it to work longer - and be able to read minds further away."

"Interesting," Teal'c said.

"I have a question," Sam said. "How do you make the drug?"

" _That_ is one of my secrets."

"How can we be sure you're not killing the locals that you're experimenting on?" Daniel asked.

Zorn rolled his eyes. "Why do you care so much about those creatures?" He shrugged. "No matter. I assure you, I am _not_ killing anyone in order to produce the drug. Or during my tests. The former test subjects are alive, whole, and healthy - and many of them are in fact working for me."

"It _is_ very useful," O'Neill said. "And if no one is harmed, then I don't see... _too_ much of a problem."

"Sir, maybe we should..." Sam began.

"Then, do we have an agreement? You keep my secret and I give you... a quantity of the drug," Zorn said, quickly.

O'Neill nodded slowly. "We will take your offer back with us and hear what our superiors say."


	4. Orders

4\. Orders

"The decision has been made to accept the offer from this Goa'uld, Zorn," Hammond said.

O'Neill nodded. "Understood, sir."

"Are we certain it's a good idea?" Daniel asked.

"You're the ones who brought the offer!" Hammond reminded him. "Regardless, the President and the joint chiefs all feel it is too good an opportunity to turn down."

"Way too good! This unholy project is finally bringing a small return on the enormous amount of money posted into it and you're not even going to grab the opportunity?" Kinsey exclaimed. "What's wrong with you?"

"The leader of the Denebians - Rokhan - _did_ agree that the Goa'uld did not force them to work, nor beat them," Teal'c reminded them.

"Sure, but she also said the Goa'uld 'took their joy and harmony'. Whatever that meant," Sam said.

"Exactly. Whatever that meant. It could just mean they weren't happy it wasn't their planet anymore. Which I totally get, and I'm not saying I wouldn't wish this Goa'uld was gone, but..." O'Neill shrugged. "Unless our orders are to take him out and grab the drug?"

"It is not. We don't know _how_ he makes it and until we do, we play along," Kinsey ordered. "We need this drug to combat our enemies - and find traitors."

"Even if Zorn has conquered their world and is possibly harming them in some way?" Daniel asked.

"You don't have any proof of that! Besides, these people aren't even human! You said they resembled hyenas, wasn't that true?" Kinsey said.

"Yes, but..." Daniel began.

"This drug could turn the tide against the Goa'uld! Haven't you said - _repeatedly_ \- that they are the worst enemy in the Galaxy?" Kinsey asked.

"They are," Teal'c confirmed.

"So what's our orders?" O'Neill asked, tiredly, looking to Hammond.

"Go to Zorn and tell him we accept his offer. Try to get as much of the drug as possible. See if he will share something about how it's produced."

"Understood, sir."

"Your orders are to not accept less than 50 doses per month!" Kinsey added.

"Just get as much as you can. You have a go, folks," Hammond ordered.

* * *

"The Tok'ra Council went for the deal too?" Sam asked, when they met an uncomfortably looking Martouf|Lantash just outside Zorn's palace.

Martouf nodded. "They did - many of them with great enthusiasm." He frowned. "It is... disturbing. This cooperation with a Goa'uld."

"Same with our leaders. Kinsey was almost salivating at the thought of getting a mind-reading drug," O'Neill grumbled.

"There are more of the grey-furred Denebians over there," Daniel said, indicating a group by the nearby wall.

"I saw several in the town as well," Sam said. "I wonder if it's a disease spreading in the population or if we just didn't see them then? Maybe they weren't outside before?"

Just then, a bell rang and the grey furred aliens all stopped whatever they were doing and immediately left.

"Weird," Daniel said. "Both their fur colour and the way they just left when the bell rang. None of the others did."

"It's probably just natural variation, and maybe the bell signals lunch or something." O'Neill shrugged. "Come on - let's go tell the scorn-guy we're buying."

"His name is Zorn, not Scorn," Martouf corrected.

"Whatever." O'Neill walked ahead up to the guards. "Take us to your leader!"

* * *

"I cannot say I enjoy the prospect of working with Zorn," Martouf said.

"I agree with you - dealings with a Goa'uld is quite disturbing," Teal'c said, as they sat down around a table at one of the best local inns, after having talked to Zorn.

"Well, we only have to wait until he finishes producing the first batch of the drug. It shouldn't be more than a day according to what he said," Sam reminded them. "I still wish he'd let us know some more about _how_ he produces the drug."

"He probably doesn't want to risk us just making it ourselves," Daniel said.

"I guess that's understandable," O'Neill said.

Daniel nodded slowly, then frowned. "I've been thinking. Zorn doesn't seem as bad as the other Goa'uld. Could he be _different_ from them? I mean, I realize he's not like the Tok'ra, but if he really doesn't enslave or harm the population, then maybe he's, uh, something in between?"

"He is _far_ from being a Tok'ra!" Martouf said, more than a little miffed.

"Have you considered something else?" Sam said. "What if he's somehow working with that guy with met when we first arrived. _Q_."

"You called?" Q suddenly appeared in a flash, sitting on a huge throne chair beside their table. Weirdly, no one else in the room reacted.

"Not for you!" O'Neill said sourly.

"Having now observed how you handled this situation, I notice there are no signs of advancement for your kind. Sad but expected." Q shook his head. "My first impression stand. I expect I shall recommend a merciful end. Perhaps a new species will evolve and do better."

" _What_!" O'Neill exclaimed.

Lantash flashed his eyes as he took control from Martouf. "How _dare_ you pass judgement on us!"

"Please. Such needlessly dramatic!" Q rolled his eyes. "Remember you are the ones on trial, here!"

He disappeared with a puff before they could react further to his words.

"That guy is starting to annoy me!" O'Neill said.

"But it's worrying, isn't it? What he's saying, about putting us all on a trial," Daniel said.

"What would even give him the right to do that? Not that we have done anything wrong. At least we're always trying our best," O'Neill said. "That doesn't mean I think he's got anything to back up his threats with."

"So you think he's just tricking us?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, I believe that's what I was saying."

"I, I don't think that's likely. I mean, why _would_ he?" Daniel said.

"He's probably in cahoots with the Goa'uld in some way. Let's not worry about him for now." O'Neill yawned. "Let's get something to eat and then go to sleep, the silence in here is creeping me out."

"It _does_ feel a little strange being the only ones in a room full of people that talks, but the others probably communicate telepathically," Sam said.

"Yeah - saying who knows _what_ about us," O'Neill grumbled.

A scream suddenly rang through the air and one of the grey furred Denebians stumbled over a few chairs, staring at SG-1 with terror in its eyes. "Weeeeeeeeeeeee aya aya aya aya nonononononono!" It fell backwards over a bench trying to get away from them fast.

"Hey! Relax, we're harmless!" O'Neill said, getting up.

Several of the locals, both turquoise and darker blue quickly circled the grey Denebian and put their hands on it, but did not speak. Slowly it relaxed, and ended up sitting on the ground, making low sobbing sounds.

A turquoise-furred server came up to the table SG-1 and Martouf|Lantash were sitting at and quickly dipped his head three times before speaking haltingly, "Greetings. I... am to take your orders. Please."

"Do you have a menu?" O'Neill asked.

"Menu?" the server looked confused.

"A list of the food you serve," Daniel explained.

"Yes, my mind... contains that."

"What's today's special?" Daniel quickly asked.

"Nothing is special... for just today."

"What would you recommend for us?" Martouf asked. "Perhaps something that visitors to this world usually considers good?"

"Srewlan stew. With nutty-bread," the server said after thinking for a little while.

"Okay, let's have that, then. And something to drink. Do you have beer?" O'Neill wondered.

The server slowly rocked from side to side. "Not think so."

"It is an alcoholic beverage made from grain," Daniel offered.

"No. No alcohol. Not safe. For our kind. Affects mental talk. Maybe you want... Frushy. Sparkly drink. Fresh. Little sweet."

"Sure, let's have that," O'Neill said. "Can I ask a question?"

"Question? Of course. Ask, honoured guest."

"What's up with the grey ones?"

The server looked sadly towards where the grey-furred Denebian was still sitting, looking miserable. "Unfortunate one. No mental speak."

"Ah, so that's why he was talking out loud? Because he isn't telepathic?" Daniel asked.

"Not he. Is she. Yes, think that. Your word." He rocked back and forth for a little while. "Go get food for you. Please." He turned and left.

"So it is a kind of disease, probably. Or rather a birth defect maybe. It explains why the grey ones we've seen before is talking out loud," Sam said.

"Yeah, but they weren't panicking like this. They kept to themselves, though," Daniel pointed out.

"And ratted on us to the Goa'uld," O'Neill reminded him.

"If they're considered, well, outcasts in some way - which is not unusual in such a culture as this - then it makes sense they try to gain influence by working with the newcomer. The new man in power," Daniel said.

"It may make sense, but it also means we should be careful around them," O'Neill whispered, looking towards the grey alien. He looked up and suddenly smiled as he spotted the server coming their way with a cart with food on. "Time to eat. Let's worry about the rest later."

* * *

Next morning, they went to Zorn's palace to pick up the first batch of the drug. On the way there they passed several groups of the grey furred aliens. Some of them looked panicky, while others seemed strangely calm. They kept to themselves instead of mixing with the turquoise and blue aliens.

"There's _definitely_ more of them today!" Daniel observed.

"Perhaps they are mostly out in the mornings," Teal'c suggested.

"I guess that's possible," Daniel admitted.

"Maybe." O'Neill looked uncomfortably at the group of aliens. He shook his head. "Something is going on here, and I suspect I won't like it, but I guess it's none of our business. We have our orders. Let's go pick up the goods and then get out of here."


	5. Surprising and Unpleasant News

5\. Surprising and Unpleasant News

Okay, so when are we picking up the next quantity of this stuff?" O'Neill asked.

"Humans - _always_ in such a hurry!" Zorn complained. "You should be happy you are getting this much. It takes time and resources to produce."

"Hey, _you_ were the one that came up with this scheme!" O'Neill reminded him.

"This reminds me... perhaps now you can give us a bit more information about the drug. We're going to analyze it anyway," Sam said.

Zorn scoffed. "You will never be able to replicate it! You are not _nearly_ clever enough! Even I have to rely on the Denebians for the main ingredient."

"Something that grows here?" Daniel wondered.

Zorn shrugged, then laughed. "Who cares if you know! I get it from the bodies of the creatures of this world. They have a gland that allows them to read minds."

"So, you, uh, _milk_ them, or what?" Daniel asked, confused.

"No. It does not work. You need the whole gland."

"You remove part of the body of the Denebians to create the drug?" Martouf asked, horrified.

"Of course." Zorn shrugged. "What does it matter? They are animals. Lower even than humans. Besides, it does not harm them. The gland is not necessary."

"They need it to communicate telepathically - without it they can't, isn't that right?" Sam asked.

"It is, but they can communicate verbally just as well. Why should that not be good enough for them? Even I, their god, talk this way."

"Is that also why their fur turns grey?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Some sort of side effect." Zorn waved indecisively with his hand.

"You _are_ harming them! They're going crazy out there!" O'Neill exclaimed.

"Those newly operated on take some time to adjust. That is all. I am actually giving them something far more valuable. They become my loyal servants, and thus they have a high position compared to anyone else. Most of them were scum and various lowlife before."

O'Neill shook his head. "This is crazy! I can't believe we agreed to this! Come on, guys, we're out of here!"

Zorn snorted. "I doubt your leaders will agree. You will return." He leaned back in his throne chair with a confident expression.

* * *

"You _still_ want us to continue the deal? Even _after_ we've told you what that Goa'uld does to the locals?" O'Neill asked, incredulous.

Kinsey shrugged. "As I said before, they're not humans. Besides, they aren't really harmed. They can speak just like we do."

"No, well, yes, they can, but it's not how they usually communicate," Daniel said.

"Well then they're just going to have to learn it, because we _need_ this drug!" Kinsey exclaimed angrily.

"I agree. It is important in our fight against our enemies," Samuels insisted. "More important than a few... hyenas. Who _will_ be able to adjust and live their lives anyway."

"It's affecting their entire social structure. They, they go _mad_! At least to begin with!" Daniel said.

"I agree with Doctor Jackson. This is wrong," Teal'c said.

"I don't _care_ what you think. It is not your decision. Go back there. Apologize to Zorn, and get the drug. It's as simple as that!" Kinsey said.

"I absolutely refuse to do that!" O'Neill exclaimed.

"Then we will find someone else to do so. Perhaps it is time for you to stand back," Kinsey said.

O'Neill rose angrily, but Hammond held up a hand.

"I'm sorry, Colonel, but you are going. I see your point, but we are at war."

O'Neill just stared at Hammond, then sat down heavily, shaking his head in disbelief.

* * *

"Ah, Marty. I see you're here too," O'Neill said, noticing the Tok'ra as soon as they entered the waiting room at Zorn's palace.

"I am. As are you," Martouf observed somberly. He slowly shook his head. "I had not thought I would see it happen, but the Council decided the drug is more important than the people of this world. Not all of them, that is true, but a majority voted to continue the agreement - despite what we learned about the origin of the drug."

"You're not alone. Our leaders made the same decision," O'Neill grumbled. "Scumbags, all of them."

"Such an eminently expected decision! And _so_ typical of pathetic mortals like you!" Q said, appearing in a flash before their eyes.

"Go away! I'm not in any mood for your games!" O'Neill told him.

"You are disturbing us," Teal'c said.

"Oh? _Moi_?" Q laughed. "How unfortunate for you! I am here to pass judgement. You have been tested, and you _failed_! Such a disappointment, but I had expected it."

"Failed? You haven't even told us what you are testing us on?" Daniel said.

"Screw that! Who gives you the right to pass judgement?" O'Neill exclaimed angrily.

"I am a Q! I am omnipotent! _Of_ course, I have that right! Now, kindly prepare to receive punishment! Maybe the next... quasi sentient species in the Galaxy will evolve better. And faster." He raised his hand and was about to snap his fingers when Sam called out.

"You said you were judging us for this mission. It's not over yet," she said.

"What is there left to do? Be delivery boys for your leaders!" Q scoffed.

"Samantha is correct. Please leave us," Martouf said.

Q shrugged. "As you wish. See you soon!" He was gone in a flash.

A servant entered the room, bowing lightly to them. "Zorn is expecting you. Please follow me."

"No. We are leaving," Martouf said.

"What?" Daniel frowned.

O'Neill nodded. "He's right. Come on." He grabbed Daniel and gave him a light push in the direction of the door, and they all left.

* * *

"So, what's the plan?" O'Neill asked.

"We cannot let the people of this world suffer, just so we can get the telepathy drug," Martouf said.

"We have our orders, don't we?" Daniel asked. "Didn't you say we had to follow them, Jack?"

"I was wrong. We're not following them. It feels wrong. It's felt wrong for a long time. Let's do something about it."

Daniel nodded. "Okay. What?"

"Zorn does not have many guards. Maybe we can kill him," Teal'c suggested.

"I like the idea, but we should be careful. He's telepathic, after all," O'Neill said.

"Only when we're close. At least I think so. I don't think he's a very strong telepath," Sam said.

"And he needs to take the drug."

"What if we can stop him from making more?" Daniel suggested.

"Not a bad idea, but he probably has quite a lot of it since we didn't pick up the batch that was made for us," O'Neill said. "But I agree that he probably doesn't have any long-range capabilities."

"How do we kill him if we can't get close?" Daniel asked.

"Maybe the locals can help us? They may be able to, well, scramble his telepathy or know some way of counteracting it," Sam suggested.

"All right. If no one has a better idea, then let's go talk to that lady Roman or whatever her name was."

"Rokhan," Martouf corrected.

"Whatever."

* * *

"But don't you want to save your people?" O'Neill exclaimed.

"Yes. Apologies, but not like this. No violence. Never violence. It is not our way."

"You're not doing anything harmful to him. You're just scrambling his mind reading capability," Daniel said.

"That is very harmful. Unacceptable. Block another's mind touch. No, no. The feel for others. Thoughts. Talk. Feeling." She shook her head. "No one will do so."

"Zorn does."

"He is a stranger. Different rules. He can. We cannot."

"Wait, it's not just thoughts that you can read. You sense their feelings too?"

"Of course. Community. Togetherness. Talk. Feelings. All in the mind read."

"That's horrible! No wonder the grey furred ones went crazy! They couldn't sense the others any more!" Sam exclaimed.

"Can't we make a drug to counteract the telepathy?"

"We know no way. No one would do such science. Horrible!"

"Come on - we're not getting anything here," O'Neill decided and went for the door with the others following.


	6. Looking for Allies

6\. Looking for Allies

"Perhaps we should inquire about assistance from the grey furred aliens," Teal'c suggested.

"That's not a bad idea, T! They _ought_ to be pretty angry at Zorn. Maybe even angry enough that they'll help us take him down," O'Neill said.

"I don't think you should be too sure of that. Pacifism is an integral part of their culture. They won't just forget about it," Daniel pointed out.

"Besides, they have no telepathy any longer, so they can't help us block Zorn from sensing our presence," Martouf said.

"True, but they've been to the palace, and they can help us fight the guards. I think we should ask them," O'Neill decided.

"Well, there's a group over there." Daniel pointed.

O'Neill looked around. Not very many others were present, so he walked over to them, with the others following. "Hi guys!" He smiled. "We're... from Earth. The _Tau'ri_. Well, except for Marty, who's a Tok'ra... and Teal'c who's a Jaffa.." He shook his head. "Never mind. We're here to help you."

"We know... who are," one of the grey furred aliens said in a monotonous voice.

"Great! Then let's get to how we can help each other. You've been harmed by the Goa'uld of this world. I'm guessing you want him gone. So do we."

"You are. Mistaken. He is our... god. Our Lord. He shows kindness."

"Um, you can't mean that. He removed your ability to read minds," Daniel pointed out.

"We mere mortals. We should not. Touch minds," the grey alien said.

"He freed us." another said. "From bounds."

"He rewards... us. Sometimes lets us..." the alien frowned, looking for the right words. "Connect. Feel others."

"Makes us... touch minds. Briefly."

"So good." The alien smiled a slightly scary, wide grin, showing all its many sharp teeth.

"You already could that. Before, I mean," Daniel reminded him.

"Yeah. He took that ability from you," O'Neill said. "He's evil."

"How. Dare you!" the first of the grey aliens exclaimed. "He our lord!"

"You evil ones!" another screamed.

O'Neill shook his head. "Okay, never mind. We're leaving." He lifted his weapon and pointed at it. "We'll handle this. You can thank us later."

"No! We cannot. Not let go."

"You do harm. You harm lord!"

"Stop them!"

The grey furred aliens hesitated, then suddenly jumped SG-1 and Martouf|Lantash, somewhat awkwardly. It was clear violence was not something they were used to, and they did not try to actually harm SG-1 but they did start tearing at their clothing and taking things from them - weapons first, then their backpacks and anything in their pockets.

"Let go of me!" Sam exclaimed, giving one of the aliens a push.

"We are not your enemies," Teal'c insisted.

The aliens fought them for several minutes, with SG-1 and Martouf|Lantash soon realizing they were extremely strong. Then, suddenly, the aliens let go and walked some distance away with their loot.

"Don't! It's very dangerous!" O'Neill exclaimed, when one of the aliens curiously examined his weapon. He jumped forward, but was held back by a large grey alien, who hissed at him and bared its teeth.

The first alien ignored him and kept fiddling with the MP5, while the rest of the grey aliens in the group looked on and chattered excitedly among each other. Suddenly a shot rang out and an alien screamed loudly before collapsing on the ground.

"Oh, my god!" Sam exclaimed, looking at the fallen alien who was loudly crying, fluorescent green blood flowing from a wound in its chest.

"You harm us! Proof!" the nearest of the aliens screamed.

"You trick us!" an alien wailed.

"You wanted harm lord! We stop you. You harm... us!" the alien hissed.

"It was a mistake," Daniel said quickly.

"I did warn you!" O'Neill said, offended. "Let me look at him."

"I may be able to help - if you will give me my healing device back," Martouf said.

"No. None touch!" the alien growled at them and bared its teeth.

" _We_ should harm _them_!" one suddenly said.

"What? Aren't you pacifist?" O'Neill asked.

"We not who we were. You harm us. You want harm Lord," one of the aliens said.

"We harm you!" another insisted. "You learn."

"You killed one of us!" an alien accused. "You die too!"

"We eat them. _Animals_!" another alien cried.

"Relax, we're leaving!" O'Neill held up his hands and backed away. "Come on guys, _quickly_!"

They began walking from the threatening aliens. Suddenly, one of the grey ones screamed, "Not let them go!"

SG-1 and Martouf|Lantash began to run, and the aliens followed. They raced through the city, the blue and turquoise aliens in the streets just staring at them, a look of mild confusion and some distaste on their faces. They did not interfere.

They had reached the outskirts of the town and the aliens had almost caught up with them when a bell started ringing. The aliens immediately stopped.

"Zorn!" one of the aliens, said, a creepy, almost obsessed smile appearing on its face.

"He calls! Reward!" another said.

They all turned around and left, leaving SG-1 and Martouf|Lantash to themselves.

"Well that was lucky!" Daniel exclaimed, panting hard from the exhaustion.

"Very," Martouf agreed.

"We saw it before - only the grey ones reacted to the bell," Daniel said. "Apparently it's Zorn calling for them."

"That explains why only the grey furred ones react," Teal'c observed.

"We shouldn't stay here. They could come back," Sam pointed out.

They began walking through the outer parts of the town. There were not many people out in the streets here, or maybe it was because of the time - it was just around noon and quite warm.

"Someone is following us," Teal'c suddenly said.

"I concur," Martouf said.

"I don't hear anything," O'Neill said.

Teal'c stopped and turned around. "Somewhere to the right - perhaps halfway to that street."

"Behind the low bushes," Martouf added.

Now they all heard a rustling of leaves. Teal'c took several quick steps towards the bushes, and then whatever or whomever was hiding clearly panicked. A small blue Denebian rushed out, but before she could escape, Teal'c had grabbed her arm.

"You are following us," Teal'c stated.

"Let me go!" she insisted, pulling at her arm.

"Why were you spying on us? Did the Goa'uld send you?" O'Neill asked.

She gave him an offended look. "No! I here... to _help_."

"Help? You want to help us?" O'Neill asked.

"Yes. And my... my male sibling."

"Your brother?" Daniel asked.

She looked intently at him for a few moments, making him scratch his head. "Yes."

Daniel winced lightly. "You pulled that word from my mind!"

"Yes. Apologies. I not so... proficient... your language. Or mind touch with... offworlders."

"Never mind!" O'Neill said. "So, you want to help us - and your brother. How?"

"The new Lord must... disappear."

"Okay, yes. We agree. You can help us with that?" O'Neill asked.

"More importantly, you are _willing_ to do that?" Daniel asked, surprised.

"Yes. He harmed my... brother. Now he cannot touch my mind. I must."

"Okay, in that case - I'm Colonel O'Neill. That's Daniel, Teal'c, Major Carter, and Martouf," O'Neill said.

The girl swayed her head back and forth, possibly as a confirmation. "My name... is Wrolla." She looked around, spotting another Denebian approaching. "What we... will do. Is not done. Come - go other place."

They followed the girl past the last houses and into the forest behind the town. When they reached a clearing, she stopped.

"I know to enter palace. Unseen," Wrolla said.

"That would be great. Then maybe we can surprise Zorn," Sam said.

"Sounds good. How?" O'Neill asked.

"We played there. In palace. _Before_ new lord came," Wrolla explained. She pointed towards a small group of large rocks. "We found _secret_ entrance to palace."

"Awesome!" O'Neill grinned. "Let's check it out!"

"How long has the palace been here?" Daniel asked. "It's clearly a different style."

The girl frowned. "Style?" She nodded. "I understand. It looks strange. Yes, it was here."

"Maybe another Goa'uld was here a long time ago," Daniel mused. "Interesting. I wonder why he left."

"Never mind that. Wrolla, could you show us the entrance?" O'Neill said.

She measured them with her gaze. "Yes. You can fit." She looked at Teal'c. "Barely."

"Small tunnel?" Daniel asked.

She made the back and forth swaying. "Adult Denebians cannot. Fit." She went to the rocks. "Under there." She pushed aside the branches of a large bush and crawled under it.

"Oy! My knees!" O'Neill complained, but followed the girl.

Under the bush there was fairly much space, with all the smaller branches and leaves being on the outside. The bush grew up against the cliffs, hiding the opening that was now visible between two of the rocks.

Wrolla entered the opening, and O'Neill followed. "There's an opening here!" he called to the others, before going into the hole, feeling more than a little apprehensive.

"Is safe. No worry!" Wrolla assured him.

"It's also pretty damn dark!" O'Neill said, crawling forward and down without being able to see anything. After a short time, the tunnel started to widen and go downwards faster, until it lead out into a corridor that was high enough that he could stand upright.

Daniel followed next, then Sam, then Martouf|Lantash, and finally Teal'c.

"I do not like that we have no weapons," Teal'c observed, when he had managed to wriggle through the narrow entrance and stood in the tunnel with the others.

"I'm not fond of that little detail either, _or_ the fact that the only light in here is what comes from the entrance. It's so dark I can barely see _anything_!" O'Neill compained.

"It _is_ very dark," Sam agreed.

"Jaffa have better night vision than humans. This is adequate for me," Teal'c said.

"For me as well," Martouf said. "Tok'ra also have heightened senses. However, as we move further from the entrance it will become darker. Too dark for any of us to see. I estimate the distance to the palace is almost two of your miles."

"My kind see well in dark," Wrolla said. "Hear and smell high too. I lead."

"Wait a moment," Martouf said,going back to the entrance. He was gone for some minutes, then returned. "I remembered seeing flint stones - and I also found some dry wood."

He took off his belt, and stroked the flint stone against the belt buckle. After a few tries a spark flew and caught fire on one of the dry branches. He blew gently on it, and the fire flared. He held the other of the two dry branches he had brought against it, and that one caught fire too. "Here." He held the burning branch out to O'Neill.

"Nice! Seems like the Tok'ra have their uses!" He grinned.

Martouf gave him a long-suffering look and turned to follow Wrolla who was waiting impatiently for them.


	7. Mission to the Palace

7\. Mission to the Palace

"Where does this tunnel exit?" O'Neill asked, when they had walked for maybe a mile through the dark passage lighted only by their torches.

"In palace lowest floor... _basement_ ," Wrolla answered.

"What's there?"

"We mostly there before new lord. Only once after." Wrolla was silent as she thought about it. "There many corridors. Many rooms. Some with sticks... _bars_. Some with strange machinery. It humming when Lord there."

"Holding cells," O'Neill realized. "What about the humming machinery? Teal'c? Marty?"

"It could be many things," Teal'c said. "Perhaps it generates a force field."

"That is possible," Martouf said. "However, most likely it is simply power generation."

"Sounds great. We should blow it up. Are there any guards?" O'Neill asked.

"Won't Zorn be able to sense us as soon as we get close enough to the palace? I mean, we don't know what his range is," Daniel pointed out.

"No." Wrolla said. "I think not. I be there once after new Lord came. No one discovered. Could sense people, no one sensed me."

"He probably doesn't have much range - we do know that he needs more of the drug to be able to read minds further away. He also probably only takes it when he knows he needs it. If it only works for a short time, I mean," Sam suggested.

"That stuff _has_ to be in short demand," O'Neill agreed, nodding slowly. "All right, let's continue."

* * *

"We are under palace now," Wrolla told them. "Exit near."

"Wait a moment. Before we go out there, I have one more question. _Why_ do you help us again?" O'Neill asked.

"I told before. My male sibling was harmed."

"Yes, but you can't be the only one in that situation. It looks like there's lots of the grey ones, and getting more of them all the time. So, _why_ do you want to help when the others won't?"

Wrolla hesitated before answering, "I did something. Something that scares us. I mind touched male sibling. _After_ he harmed."

"Like when they calmed the one at the inn, probably," Daniel said. "They put their hands on it."

"No... Not mind touch. Only calm send," Wrolla said with conviction. "I _touch_ mind brother."

"They're not telepathic any longer, so how does that work?" O'Neill asked.

"Like we touch your mind. I touch his." She had a disturbed look in the semi-darkness.

"Your people doesn't think it's wrong to read the minds of someone who was never telepathic, but they won't read the minds of someone who lost that ability?" O'Neill asked. "How does that make sense?"

"Some thinks..." she hesitated again. "That they will lose touch."

"That it's contagious?" Sam wondered.

"But it's the Goa'uld doing it! It's not a disease!" O'Neill exclaimed.

"Yes. We know. Still. We scared. Some say Lord drains ability - and drains you if mind touch harmed."

"But you still did it," Daniel said.

"Yes," Wrolla said. "My male sibling... my _brother_. He desperate. So alone. I did. He better. A little. I not harmed."

"Okay." O'Neill sighed. "Do you know if there's something we can use as weapons when we get to the basement?"

"Weapons?" Wrolla looked at him, horrified. "No. No weapons. Forbidden."

"I get that you're pacifists, but you should be able to see that there's situations where you have to be able to at least defend yourself. Otherwise guys like Zorn will take advantage of you and _harm_ many of you," O'Neill said.

"We cannot. Not even then." Wrolla shook her head frantically.

"Why not?" O'Neill asked.

"Jack..." Daniel warned. "Just accept that it is their way."

Wrolla made an unhappy sound. "I tell. Then no mention again."

"Sure, let's hear it," O'Neill said.

Wrolla hesitated, then spoke slowly, "Once, we harmed... each other. And others. Used claws. Teeth. Mind touch. _Weapons_. All devastated. Again and again. Then wise. We no longer harm. No one. City grew. Many people. Peace. Always. To return to past." She shook her head. "No one can think so. No on dare. Never. Worse than new Lord. Worse than all else. We danger. To us. To other."

"So you're afraid what will happen if you stop being pacifists," Daniel said.

"Yes," Wrolla said.

"That's ridiculous! Can't you just kill the damn Goa'uld who does this to you and then go back to being pacifists?" O'Neill said.

"No. We fear we not want. That killing will be too..." she searched for the word. "Attractive."

O'Neill shook his head and sighed. "Let's just get going."

"We under palace. Exit there." Wrolla pointed.

"Carter - check it out," O'Neill ordered.

Sam went up to the section of the tunnel where a faint outline indicated there might be a door. She felt along the edges and it swung open noiselessly. She listened for a moment, then continued ahead, stepping out into the silent, dark room.

O'Neill stepped out after her, holding up the torch to allow them to check out the place.

"We in old storage room," Wrolla told them. "No worry. No one here ever. No use."

O'Neill nodded. "Okay, then." He frowned at the various crates and boxes standing around. "Let's do a quick sweep of the room, then continue."

When the last of them stepped out of the tunnel, the door immediately shut after them. There was no sign it had ever been there.

"Whoa! That's not good!" Daniel exclaimed.

"You can say _that_ again! Wrolla! Please say you can open that door again!" O'Neill demanded.

"Of course!" Wrolla looked miffed - a strange expression on her hyena-like face.

"Good," O'Neill said, relieved. "Check out this place - and see if you can find something that can be used as weapons."

They made sure there was no danger in the room, and while doing so they found various old tools and even some wooden sticks standing in a corner. After arming themselves with those, they moved out into the corridor. It was not as dark as in the room, and light was coming from somewhere ahead.

"I can hear a humming here," Martouf said.

"Yes, that what I told before," Wrolla said.

Martouf nodded and listened for a moment. "I believe it is actually a force field."

"Holding cells?" O'Neill asked.

Martouf shook his head. "They don't usually have force shields, at least not as strong as this one sounds like it is."

"I concur," Teal'c said.

"Okay, let's continue ahead, but carefully," O'Neill decided.

They walked along the corridor until they exited into another, wider one. Here there were lights at regular intervals and the floor had been sweeped recently. It was obviously in use. They could go either right or left.

"What now?" Daniel wondered.

"The humming comes from the right, so let's go check that out first," O'Neill said.

It was not long before they stood before a door which was protected by a humming forcefield.

Daniel touched the force shield carefully and pulled his hand back with a small yelp. "That's as far as we get in this direction, I guess. No way to know what's behind that door."

"Carter, Marty - either of you think you can get it open?" O'Neill asked.

"Yes, probably, but it is unlikely to go unnoticed for long," Martouf said.

Sam nodded. "I agree - someone's bound to notice. There's probably an alarm too."

"Okay, let's not do that right now, then. Time to check out what's in the other direction."


	8. Surprising Developments

8\. Surprising Developments

"Holding cells!" Sam exclaimed.

"And a lot of them," O'Neill added. "Guess Zorn needs a lot of the drug."

On both sides of the long room they had just entered there were cells with bars, and each cell held several Denebians. They all got up and looked at the newcomers.

"You free them. Please?" Wrolla asked, looking imploringly at SG-1.

"Of course," O'Neill promised. He stepped up to the nearest holding cell. "We'll get you out."

"Isn't it strange there's no guards?" Daniel wondered.

Martouf shook his head. "No, they will be on the other side of the door to the holding cell area, but we should be careful not to make too much noise."

They all looked towards the other end of the room, where a staircase led up to next floor. The guards would presumably be up there.

"Check that out," O'Neill ordered. "As silently as possible."

Martouf nodded and walked to the stairs and up, making no sound. He held his wooden stick at the ready, should anyone attack him.

The others waited, silently and tense, while Martouf was gone. A few minutes later he returned. "There is a short corridor on the floor above, which leads to a door. Behind that door is a number of Jaffa guards."

"You sense them?" Sam asked.

Martouf nodded. "Yes. I cannot tell how many, exactly, as I believe some stand near each other. but there are at least three, probably more."

"Great. Okay, let's get these holding cells open and then see what we can do," O'Neill decided. "Carter, Martouf - I presume you can open them?"

"Yes, sir," Sam said.

Martouf nodded. "I believe so."

"Okay. Teal'c - you and I keep guard," O'Neill said.

While the others worked, Daniel and Wrolla remained with the imprisoned Denebians.

When none of the aliens had spoken for a long while, Daniel decided to try talk to them, "My friends will get you out soon."

"We hope. Our thanks," one of the Denebians said.

Daniel pushed his glasses higher up on his nose. "Do you know what's in the room at the end of the corridor? Behind the force shield?"

"Force shield?" a Denebian asked.

"Humming thing," Wrolla said helpfully.

"Yeah, it keeps people out of the room," Daniel explained.

"We keep out!" a large, azure Denebian assured him.

"We try. Lord make us go," another said, that one smallish and turquoise.

"Do you know what's in there?" Daniel asked.

"Bad place. Harms us."

"Those leave place no longer... same."

"It's where Zorn does his experiments? Where he, uh, removes whatever it is that makes you telepathic."

"Yes. _Horror_." The turquoise Denebian shook his head sadly.

"We'll get you out," Daniel said.

"We thank. You," another of Denebians said.

"We be caught again," the smallish, turquoise male said.

"Then why don't you fight back?"

"We not harm!" he looked horrified.

"I don't say you should harm. Just... capture the Jaffa. He doesn't have that many - and then throw Zorn off your planet," Daniel argued.

"You are... not innocent," the large blue one said, looking at him with sudden sternness.

"What?"

"You deal with... our Lord. More taken."

Daniel groaned. "Yes, that's, that's true, but that was before we knew how he made the drug. What effect it had on you. Now we know - and we won't deal with him any longer."

She stared at him, and he had the uncanny feeling of someone rooting through his thoughts and memories. "You speak truth. Good."

"We want to help you fight him. If you'll let us."

"No, no. We cannot."

A click was heard, and then all the cell doors suddenly unlocked.

"We found the sequence to open all of them at the same time," Sam said, smiling as she and Martouf|Lantash walked up to where Daniel and Wrolla were standing.

"We... are thankful," the nearest of the large blue Denebians said.

They all bowed their heads and swayed back and forth a couple times. "Yes, we thank." They all repeated.

"You got the cells open, great!" O'Neill said, returning to check what was going on.

"They are coming!" Teal'c called, just as they heard shouts from the upper floor, followed by the noise from someone fighting. "I cannot hold them back!"

The sound of an alarm was heard.

"Crap!" O'Neill exclaimed. "Listen, guys, we could _really_ use your help, so what about you let go of your pacifism, just for a few moments and assist us in beating back the bad guys?"

"No. _No_."

"They'll take away your, your mind touch!" Daniel argued. "You'll be like those poor grey ones in the city."

"And we'll be killed!" Sam said.

"You may be as well, because you're with us," Martouf said.

"To fight... no. We not be us. Die better."

"Yes," the large azure one said.

"You will die as a race!" Daniel exclaimed.

"To preserve what we are," the azure-furred alien said. She stared at them, then spoke slowly, clearly, "You must leave. Then you... will not... be harmed."

O'Neill rolled his eyes and raised his stick. "Get ready guys!" he ordered, hearing the noise of the Jaffa as they were running along the corridor above, towards the stairs.

"Wait!" Daniel exclaimed. "Wrolla - you were convinced you should help us because you had touched the mind of your brother. Why don't you let these people touch your mind? See how he _felt_?"

"We touch each other mind always."

"He means you should let them see your memories of that mind touch - and the feelings you and your brother experienced," Martouf explained, quickly.

"Yes. Good idea." Wrolla got a distant look, and the humans and Tok'ra present got the feeling that the Denebians were communicating silently, telepathically around them.

A horde of Jaffa spilled into the room, and went directly for SG-1 and Martouf|Lantash, ignoring the pacifist Denebians completely.

"Don't hesitate to join in if you feel like it!" O'Neill exclaimed as he ducked the blow from the nearest Jaffa and hit him hard. "Anytime is good!"

They all fought valiantly, but the battle was short, and soon Sam, Martouf|Lantash, Daniel, and O'Neill were all captives. They had bumps and bruises, but nothing worse, meaning Zorn had probably ordered his Jaffa to take them alive and without harming them too much.

Teal'c was lead down the stairs with his hands on the back, four Jaffa keeping an eye on him. After them came Zorn, dressed even more outrageously than he had been when they saw him earlier in the day.

"Fools!" he told them angrily. "I offered you life _and_ my telepathy drug - and now you are betraying me? You are naive if you think you can produce the drug yourself!"

"That's not our plan!" O'Neill exclaimed.

"Why else did you take these natives?" Zorn asked, obviously not believing O'Neill.

"To free them so you don't torture them!" Daniel exclaimed. "Do you _realize_ how this affects them?"

Zorn shrugged. "What do I care. They are mine to do with as I wish - as are you!" He flashed his eyes angrily. "You would do the same! _Hypocrites_!"

"How _dare_ you insult the Tok'ra!" Lantash exclaimed, his eyes glowing white-yellow with anger.

Zorn scoffed. "Do not pretend you are different in this. You are only weaker, not more compassionate to the lower animals."

"We did not know the devastating effect of what you did to the Denebians! If we had, I refuse to believe anyone of the Tok'ra high council would _ever_ have agreed to this!" Lantash insisted.

"Same for our leaders," O'Neill said. "Well, ah, _most_ of them. I _hope_."

"In any case, _we_ will _not_ be party to this!" Daniel told Zorn.

"Fools!" Zorn exclaimed. "Jaffa kree! Kill the traitors!"

"No," the large blue Denebian said.

"No? Are _you_ interfering? One of the pathetic peaceful natives of this world?" Zorn looked as if he did not believe what he was hearing.

"I am Grokhan, sister of Rokhan, wisest of us all."

"So what? Jaffa - kill that creature!"

Grokhan closed her eyes, and so did all the other Denebians. Moments later the Jaffa stopped in their tracks, then turned around and walked out of the room, up the stairs and further away.

"Jaffa kree! Obey me, _wretched_ fools!" Zorn screamed furiously.

Grokhan slowly opened her eyes and smiled a toothy grin. "They cannot. They... are under control... of us. They leave palace, and go outside. Fear will prevent them... from entering palace... again."

"Awesome!" O'Neill grinned. "We'll take care of this guy." He grabbed hold of the shocked Goa'uld who did not even have time to raise his hand device in his surprise.

Teal'c grabbed Zorn from the other side, holding his left arm immovable while Lantash took the hand device off him.

"You will regret this _outrage_!" Zorn screamed.

"I doubt that," O'Neill told him.

"Your leaders will punish you! They will return and free me!"

"That assumes they can find you..." O'Neill grinned. "And right now I don't _care_ about Kinsey and company."

"What about his lab? We can't let it stay intact. Someone will just start up the production of the drug," Daniel said.

"That's what's behind the door with the force shield?" O'Neill asked.

"Yes," Daniel confirmed.

O'Neill turned to Sam. "Carter - you and Marty go and get that door open. Find some way to blow the place."

"Yes, sir."

"We will leave. Share with others," Grokhan said. "Jaffa will all be outside, near entrance. No danger for you."

"Great, thanks. We've got some things to take care of here, then we'll leave too."

"Yes. You leave world. Quickly. Do not come back." She looked at him, bemused. "Do not... feel anger. We _are_ grateful. Though, there is much... we need to think on. This must not repeat, but we must stay _us_. Who we are. Later, when you are... wiser, perhaps return."

"We'll leave," Daniel promised quickly before O'Neill could say anything.

* * *

"Get out of here! The lab is going to blow!" Sam warned as she and Martouf|Lantash came running to where O'Neill, Daniel, and Teal'c were waiting with the captured and very angry Zorn.

They ran as fast as they could, and just made it to the yard outside the palace when there was a huge explosion that caused much of the palace above the laboratory to crack and crumble.

"Could you perhaps have given us a _bit_ more warning?" O'Neill exclaimed, when they had all picked themselves up from the ground again.

"Sorry sir," Sam said.

"There was no way to control the explosion, though I shall admit it was somewhat more powerful and fast acting than expected," Lantash said.

"Nevermind, that damn place is gone. Let's go home," O'Neill said.

A flash appeared just before them, and suddenly a man dressed in red and black stood and looked at them, an arrogant expression on his face. "Not so fast!"

"You again!" O'Neill complained. "I had hoped we'd seen the last of you!"

"Why so unfriendly, human?" Q raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps your poor unsophisticated mind thinks I am hear to punish you?" He yawned. "I ought to. You actually took the deal! What were you thinking?"

"At first we did not know Zorn destroyed the telepathy of the Denebians in order to create the drug, and even then, we didn't know how it affected them. How could we?" Sam asked.

"We've been over this, haven't we?" O'Neill said, irritated.

"Please, don't pretend you didn't know or realize how that drug was made. Or how it would affect them. It was _obvious_! Of course you did, you just thought you could get away with it!" He looked closely at them and then got a mock-shocked expression. "Or did you _really_ not know? Are you _that_ gullible? Or _that_ stupid? Either possibility is criminal and I ought to cleanse the universe of your kind for it!"

"How _dare_ you accuse us of both a _complete_ lack of compassion for the Denebians _and_ stupidity!" Lantash exclaimed hotly, his eyes flaring a strong golden white. "I would not be surprised if _you're_ the cause of all of this!"

"My, my what a _fiery_ one you are!" Q laughed. "Relax, my excitable mortal, you have passed the test. Barely. I am going to let you live. All your pathetic races." He pulled himself up. "But know that I think you are getting off easily and that I _will_ keep an eye on you!"

"Wait! What about the people of this world? _Did_ you set all this up just to test us?" Sam asked.

Q shrugged. "What if I did?"

"They suffered because of you, and you are blaming _us_ for what we did?" O'Neill asked, outraged.

"And then you have gall to claim to be superior?" Lantash looked both offended and disgusted.

"You have no honour!" Teal'c said.

Q rolled his eyes at them. "You _care_ about the pathetic mortals of this world?"

"Of course we do!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Very well. I guess you must feel something for your fellow pathetic mortals." Q snapped his fingers, and Zorn disappeared. "Now none of the people here have been harmed and the Goa'uld is back where he came from. A minor underling, working as a mathematician for some other Goa'uld who fancies himself important. Don't worry - neither of them has any knowledge of this world." He snapped his fingers again and disappeared in another flash of light.

SG-1 and Martouf|Lantash stood and stared at the spot Q had been in a moment ago, for a little while.

"I think we've had enough. Let's go home - I suggest pizza and beer. Movie night," O'Neill said. He looked at Martouf|Lantash. "You're welcome too, if you want."

"I..." Lantash look unsure, then nodded. "Thank you, I accept."

"Movie night is a good idea. I would like to suggest the movie," Teal'c said.

"Ah, not this time, T. As much as I like it, I can't handle Star Wars for the tenth time this month!" O'Neill said, grinning. "No, I know what we're going to watch. I taped "Simpsons", and..."

Daniel groaned loudly and Sam just laughed and shrugged at Martouf|Lantash. "Don't worry - they're always like this."

Lantash nodded, then just smiled and followed them. He did not care which 'movie' they decided on - he would learn something interesting about the Tau'ri regardless.

At least the mission was behind them, even if Q was still out there, probably watching them just as he had said. It was concerning, but not something to worry about right now.

With a last look at the strange buildings of the town, they followed the road into the forest, towards the Stargate and home.

.

THE END (of this adventure at least).


End file.
